1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to assemblies of the type designed to protect wet cell type batteries against jar-induced damage, and more specifically relates to such an assembly having a battery supporting member that is interconnected to the frame of the vehicle by a shock attenuating means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search of U.S. patents that was conducted prior to the filing of this disclosure located the following patents in the general field of this invention:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Date of Issue ______________________________________ Bailey 972,213 11/26/07 Buckwalter 929,118 07/27/09 Colgan 1,489,973 06/26/23 Wills 2,551,990 05/08/51 Wilson 2,947,373 08/02/60 Lantis 3,061,331 10/30/62 Holka 3,165,163 01/12/65 ______________________________________
The search results are merely a representative sampling of the art in this field, but they do represent the most relative prior art.
The battery mounting assemblies that are known sometimes incorporate shock attenuating means into the battery housing, but in the known devices, the entire battery housing is mounted on a vehicle frame so that the shock attenuating means provided do not properly insulate the battery from the shocks to which the vehicle frame is often subjected.